Intruder Alert transcript
Shot of Samantha sat on the beach, with a quickly built tent, two sheets of metal against a tree trunk with a tarp on top (Big enough for two people), behind her. It is nearly sun set. She looks around nervously and with great fear as her father has still not returned yet. She then looks over to Anya, who is also sat staring out into the sea, with another quickly built tent behind her. Darien then walks towards Anya. DARIEN: Hey. ANYA: Hey yourself. DARIEN: So, what you doin’? ANYA: Just thinkin’. Darien chuckles. DARIEN: smiling Great. Anya huffs and rolls her eyes to Darien. ANYA: Is there something you want? Darien pauses. DARIEN: Yeah... ANYA: What? Darien looks over to Samantha and then Anya looks over. DARIEN: She’s been on her own all day since we got here. Hasn’t said anything to anyone. I think she’s worried about her brother and dad. ANYA: Boyfriend. DARIEN: Boyfriend and dad... Anyway, I think you should go talk to her, I saw you talking to her before, so at least she’ll know you. Anya then looks back over to Samantha. Flashback Shot of Anya sat in a small kitchen, with a tall, skinny, brunette girl. They’re both sat on chairs against a table, with a mobile phone laid in front of them. They’re both waiting nervously. GIRL: Anya, are you sure it’s today? ANYA: Yeah, Scarlett, yes, he said that he’d call on Friday. It’s Friday. He’s calling today. Scarlett looks at Anya oddly. ANYA: That’s if... I’ve got it. SCARLETT: Well why wouldn’t you, you’ve been waiting and trying for weeks now. You’re great, the best I’ve seen. Suddenly, the phone starts to ring. They both look at the phone and smile. Scarlett chuckles. SCARLETT: You going to answer it? Anya looks down at the phone and bites her lip. She then slowly picks up the phone and answers it. ANYA: Hello? End of flashback Shot of Darien watching Anya and Samantha in the distance, looking like close friends. They’re both sat talking to each other, and Samantha is smiling. Darien smiles. Melissa walks up from behind. MELISSA: What you smilin’ at? Darien turns around to her. DARIEN: Oh, nothing. Josh and Charlotte walk up to Darien and Melissa. MELISSA: Hey. JOSH AND CHARLOTTE: Hey. MELISSA: Something you want? JOSH: Yeah, we need everyone to gather up. We need to talk. DARIEN: Elliot, Will and James? CHARLOTTE: Yeah. MELISSA: Okay, I’ll go tell people. JOSH: OK, meet in about ten minutes at the signal fire. Darien and Melissa go to tell people and Charlotte and Josh walk away to gather other people. Ten Minutes later, the sky is slightly darker than before. Everyone is sat around the signal fire, watching Josh and Charlotte standing in the middle. CHARLOTTE: Okay, it’s been nearly a day and Elliot, Will and James still haven’t returned. Samantha drops her head sadly. JOSH: So, we’re gonna need to get another search group to go out looking for them. ANYA: Are you crazy?! JOSH: Excuse me? ANYA: Are...you...crazy? JOSH: Four of our people are missing, sorry if I want to find them... ANYA: Yeah, Alex went missing, so we sent our three strongest men out to go get them. That didn’t seem to work, did it? Why risk even more lives? SAMANTHA: So what, we just do nothing and just leave them? ANYA: No, but this signal fire isn’t very big, maybe if we made it bigger some boat somewhere might see it, and those three might see it. Charlotte sighs. CHARLOTTE: No boats are gonna see it. You heard Josh and Michelle, we turned around in mid flight and headed to Fiji, we were over a thousand miles off course when we crashed. ANYA: Yeah, well it’s worth a shot. Suddenly, Samantha’s eyes open wide. SAMANTHA: shocked Dad? Everyone looks over to where Samantha is looking and they see Elliot, Will and James coming out of the bushes. Flashback The phone in the middle of the table is ringing; Anya picks up the phone and answers it. ANYA: Hello? Scarlett listen inquisitively as a faint mumble comes from the phone. ANYA: Yeah... Okay... Yeah, yeah. OK. Scarlett looks at Anya questioningly and Anya turns her head as she continues to listen to the man. ANYA: blankly Yeah... Okay, thanks. She turns off the phone and places it slowly back down onto the table. She sits and stares quietly at it for a while. SCARLETT: Well? Anya stays silent. SCARLETT; Come on, what did he say? Was it Zuckerman? ANYA: blankly Yeah, it was him. SCARLETT: And...? Anya lifts her confused and angry head up. ANYA: He said I was like the best he’s ever seen in an audition.. Scarlett chuckles. SCARLETT: That’s great! Anya shakes her head. ANYA: But I didn’t get the part. SCARLETT: What?! They both sit in an awkward silence. SCARLETT: Why? ANYA: He said there was another girl. SCARLETT: But he said you’re like the best? ANYA: I know, and he said that he couldn’t say why he gave her the part. SCARLETT: Did he say who? ANYA: her head No. End of flashback Everyone turns their heads and looks at Elliot, Will and James coming out of the jungle. Samantha gets up, smiling happily and then she runs towards them. She runs straight past William and then hugs her dad. William turns back and snarls darkly. Then the rest of the group come towards the returners. But, when they reach them, they see the new girl and boy stood behind Elliot, Will and James in the bushes. They all look at them both with confusion. Charlotte turns to James. CHARLOTTE: What the...? The girl then steps forward and smiles cautiously, waving nervously. Flashback Anya and Scarlett are along a pier near the Sydney Opera House. They stood, watching a large TV studio. Anya is looking through binoculars at a big open door. Scarlett is stood by, watching around nervously. SCARLETT: Come on Anya, let’s just go. ANYA: No, wait. I think she’s coming out. A woman walks out of the large doors, but it is one of the crew on the TV show. Scarlett squints her eyes to look at her. SCARLETT: Is it her? Anya shakes her head. ANYA: No. Scarlett sighs and turns around. SCARLETT: Well she’s not going to come out Annie, it doesn’t matter anyway, what are you gonna do? Just don’t torture yourself by thinking about it. Anya waves her hand at Scarlett, still looking down the binoculars, telling her to shut up. She sees something. SCARLETT: What? ANYA: I think she’s coming. A woman, Nikki Fernandez, and Zukerman come out of the big open door. They start to talk. ANYA: That’s her! SCARLETT: That’s her? ANYA: convinced That’s her. Anya continues to watch Nikki and Zukerman talk. ANYA: What’s so good about her? Why’d he pick her instead of me. She doesn’t even seem... Anya sees Nikki and Zukerman kissing. She drops the binoculars, angry. ANYA: and whispering Whore. That little... SCARLETT: What? What did she do? Anya looks at Scarlett evilly. ANYA: angry I think I know how she got the part. End of flashback The sky pitch black. There is a large signal fire in the middle of the beach and everyone is sat around it in a large circle, talking to each other. Josh and Charlotte are both talking. Elliot and Samantha are both talking. Darien and Emma are talking. All the others are talking to each other. The new woman is sat with Anya. ANYA: politely So, what’s your name? WOMAN: Olivia. Olivia Taylor. You? ANYA: Anya Carne. OLIVIA: Cool, you Spanish? ANYA: Mexican, but I lived in Australia since I was four. What about you? OLIVIA: English. Charlotte shouts from the distance. CHARLOTTE: Olivia! I think I found something of yours in the luggage we searched through! Olivia smiles and goes towards Charlotte. As she leaves, the new boy sits down next to Anya. Anya looks at him and thinks he’s cute. She smiles at him. His name is Tom. ANYA: Hey. TOM: Hey. ANYA: You okay? TOM: Well if you count running through the jungle for the last four days fun, then yeah. I’m okay. Anya chuckles. But then stops, curiously. ANYA: Why were you running? Olivia didn’t mention anything about running when you both got here. TOM: It’s a long story, but yeah, we only found each other yesterday. I heard her crying, so I went up to her and saw her in the middle of the floor, sat down. Then we started walking, continuously. ANYA: Oh. You were on your own in the jungle for three days? TOM: Yeah. ANYA: Must’ve been hard. TOM: Not really, I had faith that I’d find more survivors. Guess I was right. ANYA: Sure were. Shot of Charlotte looking through a pile of luggage. Olivia is stood, watching her look. Charlotte continues to search until she finally finds a letter in an envelope. She smiles and passes it to Olivia. CHARLOTTE: This yours? OLIVIA: shocked Yeah... CHARLOTTE: smiling Here. Olivia takes it and then stares at it, with a face showing haunting memories. Charlotte looks at her oddly. CHARLOTTE: You okay? Olivia stops looking at the envelope and then turns to Charlotte, nodding her head. OLIVIA: Yeah. I’m fine. Hours later. Shot of Tom sleeping underneath a small tarp. It is early morning. Suddenly, he opens his eyes widely and stares. He listens as he starts to hear something faint in the distance coming from the jungle. It’s a very, very quiet humming, mumbling noise. He gets up, stands up and starts to slowly walk towards the tree line. He stops and looks back at the camp and then continues to walk with an odd and slightly guilty face. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1